In the electronics field and in particular the areas of sensors and control products the use of optical switches is expanding due to their special qualities. In many of control applications a visual power on indicator and visual switch status indicator is required for each optical switch. These indicators are usually in the form of light emitting diodes (LED's). It is common to place each switch status indicator LED in the sensor circuit of the switch for which it is to indicate the status. In this arrangement each status indicator LED consumes additional current thereby increasing the current required from the power supply. Therefore, the addition of only two or three indicator LED's can significantly increase the current consumption of a small solid state device. This additional current consumption can be a critical factor to the power supply design and size. It would therefore be an advantage to integrate the additional power ON and optical switch status indicator LED's into the optical switch emitter circuit and thereby keep current consumption to a minimum.